


Introduction to the snow

by Kitty_TheAuKing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I named Zubin after a bassist I love, I suck at writing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like ben, uuuuuuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_TheAuKing/pseuds/Kitty_TheAuKing
Summary: So uh-I made ocs for The Umbrella Academy?I made a lot actually! So many that I decided I’d write all their backstories and post them!





	Introduction to the snow

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to proof read!  
> Title is based off a song

She gave him his first solo mission when he was sixteen. He was supposed to go to the year 1964 and stop a kid from influencing someone to try and burn their house down which would start a wildfire that would take out 90% of North and South America. 

He looked at the picture The Commission had given him to make sure that he was tracking down the right person. His target was blonde with hair long enough to fit into a small ponytail and he wore a small cross around his neck. He looked to be about his age, his name was William  _ Z  _ Wilson. He wondered what the Z stood for. 

Currently his target was in a forest, seemingly not knowing what to do. William walked around aimlessly, watching deer and plucking flowers out the grass. 

This was the perfect chance for him to strike.

He mustn’t have been quiet enough. Because William turned around as soon as the gun was pointed to his head. 

He didn’t look scared, not even surprised. He gave more of a “Wait don’t shoot me yet, I think I left my oven on” 

He didn’t know why he didn’t shoot, most agents would have been done by now. William had put his hand on the weapon and smiled “I knew this day would come, though I think it’s a bit too early” he chuckled and stood up, his hand still covering the weapon. 

“Before you kill me, hear me out,” 

That's exactly what he did. It was stupid, he should’ve finished the job. That little hesitation ruined everything.

“There's a place I’ve always wanted to go to. Like the opposite of a birthplace, a death-place maybe?” William laughed at his own joke, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Is that ok? Would you take me there?” he asked, folding his hands behind his back. 

He didn’t realize he was staring until William tilted his head and asked “You don’t talk much do you?”

He hesitated for a second before saying “Yeah...yeah we can go,”

William smiled and held his hand out “I’m Will, and you are?”

He didn’t take his hand, instead he placed the gun in his belt and hid his hands.

“I’m Zubin”

While it was his first solo mission it wasn’t his first ever mission. He’d gone on missions with more trained assassins for  _ “Practice” _ per-say. One thing he learned is the farther back in time you go the harder it is to get the job done. He was surprised William didn’t cuss him out(though he did say that  _ Zubin _ was a weird name, even for him), it was the 60’s and he definitely wasn’t a white kid(he wasn’t black either). He wondered if non-white assassins ever went back too far, or if even  _ white _ female assassins went as far back as to 1700’s. It’s not like many people could do much then anyway. 

The Commission didn’t care for gender or race, it was more so if you could kill then you could kill. They  _ definitely _ didn’t care for emotional people, because that made it harder for the job to get done. They only cared about law and order.

So for the fact that he was walking down the street with Will, it confused him. And he was allowed to be confused because it’s against the rules to interact and befriend your...Victim?

They didn’t refer to them as victims, they’ll messed up the timeline so he guessed they didn't really deserve the title of “Victim”

But he couldn’t really look at Will as a target, a bad person. Just someone who was unfortunate enough to be hated by the universe.

He looked at Will “Where are we going?” 

It came out quieter then he wanted it to. Will turned to look at him. “Four towns over is a cottage. My grandparents used to live there before they died. They had a pet dog then,” 

He nodded, wondering what the dog had anything to do with their journey. 

“It’ll take us a day or two to get there by foot,” Will smiled again. He had a pretty smile. It’s like he could tell the smile was genuine, not him just trying to be nice.

It was late at night. They were both sitting on a wooden dock, looking at the body of water in front of them. Will was smiling, looking down at his shoes.

“It’s kinda cold, isn’t it?” Will said, holding his black and red jacket closer to himself.

He was cold,  _ freezing _ . He felt like he was in antarctica. 

He always got cold easily, it’s not like his mom never gave him a jacket to wear. He’d just been stupid enough not to bring it with him. 

He was only wearing his all black long sleeved shirt(and pants, he wasn’t a lunatic).

Will scooted closer to him, but jumped back when he felt how cold his skin was. Or maybe he was just shaking too much.

Will took off his jacket and handed it to him.

It was his turn to smile “Thanks”

“No problem. You were shaking like a leaf”

He huffed and chuckled. Will was funny, really funny, and sweet, he couldn’t see why anyone would want to burn his house down. 

He turned around and looked into Will’s eyes. He had pretty eyes, really pretty. They were a dark green, they really stuck out.

Will wasn’t smiling anymore. He thought Will was gonna take the jacket back, but instead he brought his hand up to his face. His hand was really warm, considering how cold it was. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Will said bluntly. 

He was surprised to say the least. He had segmental heterochromia, his eyes were mostly brown but his left eye was split, half brown half blue. 

What surprised him even more was when he leaned into Will’s touch(it was his way of saying thank you. He doesn’t like talking much) Will pulled him closer and kissed him.

Will pulled away instantly, looking as shocked as he did.

He giggled “That was my first kiss,” 

Will looked out at the sea “Wasn’t mines,” 

He said it so quietly that he almost couldn’t hear him.

“Oh?” he said “Who was yours?”

Will smirked “That’s a good question, I don’t remember,”

Oh... _ Oh! _

He shot up, clearly surprising Will

“Do you have any enemies?” he asked frantically. Will stared at him, looking as if someone just straight up asked for his credit card information.

He nodded slowly before sitting back “Yeah, a lot actually. Everyone hates me. I can’t blame them,”

He understood why they wanted to burn his house down, Will liked to sleep around. 

He sighed and huddled closer to Will, hoping he’d share his body heat 

“It’s freezing,” he admitted 

“Think a kiss would make you warmer?” Will depanned 

He honestly didn’t know what to say, so he playfully punched him in the shoulder. 

Nothing good ever happens when it rains, he still the weather though. Calm doesn’t need to be good

“My grandparents dog’s name was Jesus. My mom named her, I kinda thought it was stupid” Will explained. They had made it to the cottage. It was kinda big, though he could barely see it because mostly trees and plants covered it now. Will took the cross from around his neck and gave it to him.

“Do it,” Will said, looking dead into his eyes. 

“Wait, I want to ask you something…” he blurted out, why was he procrastinating now? 

“What does the Z stand for?” he asked

Will gave him a confused look, he figured he should elaborate 

“My job... they gave me a picture of you with your name on it. William  _ Z _ Wilson...What does the Z stand for?”

“Zachery” Will said while reaching out for the hand that held his gun “It stands for Zachery”

Will pointed it towards himself and smiled “Do it,” he said again

He shook his head, his eyes felt really dry. He stepped back “I can’t,”

He never had friends, much less a partner

“Zubin..” Will grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. He hadn’t realized how big Will’s hands were.

“I love you” 

He did it. Quick, simple. He didn’t really know if that counted as a goodbye. William was dead the second he fell into his arms. He didn’t react for a second, letting the lifeless body drag him down to the muddy ground. 

He looked down at Will, he was smiling. The entire time Zubin was with Will he was smiling. They both were. He had almost forgotten the reason why he’d met Will. 

He let go of the gun and brought his hand up to Will’s blonde hair.

_ He was crying _ and he knew he wasn’t supposed to cry because his mom told him that was a sign of weakness and The Commission didn’t have room for the weak.

He buried Will by a group of black roses that rested near the cottage, he didn’t exactly know if these were Will’s favorites, but these were what Will was picking when they first met


End file.
